wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzypedia:News/Archive
June 9, 2011 by Mélodilous *"Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" is said to be renewed for a third season, though this information has not been confirmed. December 9, 2011 by Mélodilous *"Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" has been cancelled. However, it is still airing in reruns on the "Nick Jr." channel. April 29, 2014 20:07 by Greatlegoman29 *As of April 29, 2014, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! has been pulled from Nick Jr.'s schedule, and removed from the website. The reason for removal is unknown, though it might have been removed to make room for newer shows and its ending in 2010. May 3, 2014 11:00 AM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *Work will commence on adding dates, months, and years to the timeline on this wiki, for easier navigation of time periods. You can help by adding content to those pages, adding events, and creating templates. May 21, 2014 4:40 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *Greatlegoman29 has officially become an admin! Be sure to see some changes in the upcoming weeks. June 5, 2014 7:15 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *A brand new way to find episodes, the official Episode Guide is coming to Wubbzypedia, with special templates for easier browsing, descriptions right off the bat, and pictures too! July 1, 2014 8:33 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *Currently, I am working on minor improvements and spam cleanup, until the start of a huge wiki improvement project, coming soon! Be sure to stay tuned. August 3, 2014 11:40 AM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *Since wiki activity has been (always) relatively dry, I am seeking new members and wiki affiliations. If anyone wants to become an active contributor, go right ahead. We need more potential staff members and the like. If you are looking for an affiliate, then you could possibly select us, as I am working to make the wiki (and the whole nature of the show!) noticed. (Note: I am not the creator, nor any part of the crew, I am just a huge Wubbzy fan) *'EDIT' (11:55 AM ET): The wiki will also get social media accounts very soon (like Facebook and Twitter), in order to create up-to-date announcements. More coming soon. August 10, 2014 8:23 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *'Breaking news': The Wubbzypedia Twitter is finally here! Give a follow at https://twitter.com/Wubbzypedia today. September 12, 2014 9:16 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *It's been a while, so why be a crocodile when you can check out the latest update, right here! September 21, 2014 4:47 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *Did you know that the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! community finally has their unofficial sub-Reddit? Come on down to http://www.reddit.com/r/thewubbclub and find greatness in the show until the cows come home. July 17, 2015 8:05 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *It's been a long time, eh? Anyways, Wubbzypedia has returned to the Fantasy Food Battle with Wubbzy's signature snack, the Doodleberry. Results will be posted on or after July 29th. Also, I hope to make a good return to the wiki, and improve some stuff. Look out for changes and new members along the way (which you can introduce, too!) August 29, 2015 1:42 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *I know it's been a month, but unfortunately, we didn't make it. Hopes up for 2016, right? Meanwhile over here, we're jam-packing the wiki with a plethora of new content, finishing of stuff, tidying up, and of course, loads of new projects. You can join in on completing episode pages, starting transcripts, adding episode credits and songs, who even knows what? Plus, I'll be starting an unofficial Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! news blog, right here. Who said that this show can't have a place to keep up with news anymore? :P August 28, 2016 9:01 PM (ET) by Greatlegoman29 *Did you know that the show has reached its' golden tenth anniversary (what???) today? Anyhow, we at Wubbzypedia are congratulating this milestone, and looking back on all the great things the show has set upon. There's always more, so hopes up to the next ten (or whatever). :) August 28, 2017 2:02 PM (ET) by SuKanzoo * Happy 11th birthday, Wubbzy!! I may sound pretty braggy, but this is his number one fan, and I have done a lot for this website for the past year! Not a full year until December though. Anyway, I've been slacking on filling up the episode pages because it takes longer and more effort for me to get done and I've been having some 'interest sickness' with it. That, and I'm writing a story series right now. So I've been working on a lot of little things, mainly the merchandise. I upload the hardest Wubbzy merch images to find, like the front of the A Tale of Tails DVD that comes with the soundtrack. You can find some of these gems on a website called "WorthPoint" a place that shows most of the purchased merch of just about anything. I've also added images of almost every minor character too. I still need to describe them and give them template boxes. Sadly for me, even I don't remember every character's appearance and trait, so the best possible images of them and their looks are all I can do for now. The books, I'm not going to upload every page of each book. I don't know if I can get in trouble for that, but I'm not finding out the hard way. Besides, that would ruin the purpose of getting the book. I should make a summary/recap for them too, but would also take time, so I'll just keep doing what I'm doing until maybe everything else if filled. Plushes and toys would take me more effort to make pages of. I would have to describe their details, what inside parts they have other than fibers, what they would say, etc. They'll likely be the last things I'll do for the merch along with their games. The apps would take me longer to make pages of, but then again, I need to figure out how I'll make pages of them like with the plushes. I've heard that two of the Wubb Games, Wacky Wubb Hunt and Kickety Kick Ball Bounce Out!, were also apps on certain devices. I'm not that knowledgeable with apps, so I can't say so for certain. Did you know that 'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' ended in early 2010, and 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' started later that same year? Both shows are about friendship too. It's like Wubbzy passed the torch to that show, and is still running today. They're both great shows, and I really wished that Wubbzy went on just as long. Anyway, I'm still going to keep working on the place as much as I can. I know the merchandise is a lower priority, but that's what I've been in the mood for, and they too need to get done eventually. I'll see you this December when I celebrate getting that full year achievement. I don't know if it's okay for me to do that since it also has to do with bragging, but it really goes to show how much I love Wubbzy. See you all next time, and once again, happy birthday, Wubbzy! November 15, 2017 5:15 PM (ET) by SuKanzoo *Sha-sha, people of Wubbzypedia! It's me again, and I've got news about myself for this website! Firstly, I'm only one month away from reaching my 365 day contribution goal! I've been working here for 11 months now, and although I've been mostly focusing on merchandise lately, I am proud off what I've done with the pages I created, even though my details on them may have been too... detaily. Anyway, because of my goal closing in, when I get there, I'll either be working more or less on this website from that point forward. Maybe I'll even be a part-time admin. It's not a promise because I don't know what my instincts will tell me what to do once I make it, but remember, I've been working on this place for almost a whole year now. Even I need to relax too. I might actually slow down with working here once I make just about all of the pages of Wubbzy merch even after I reach my goal. After all, it's in halfway through December, and I'm getting a Switch for Christmas. I will still do some smaller things and check to make sure that other contributors aren't making messes in the pages. Speaking of which, I haven't been working here alone all year of course. I would like to thank every person that helped make Wubbzypedia look better throughout the year of 2017, with an extra special thanks to its most recent contributor, TinyTVMiniTV4345, and one other person who turned out to be sockpuppet, little did I know. He has been a troublemaker on other wikis, but caused almost no hassle around this one. Nonetheless, he still payed the price. Also, a special thank you to whoever made me and admin for this website. I'm sorry, I don't who it was and I don't want to be wrong, but you know who you are. Thank you so much! And with all that, I'll be seeing you all around or after next month! Happy Thanksgiving!! December 24, 2017 8:38 PM (ET) by SuKanzoo *Sha-sha!! I'm here to give you an update about myself working for Wubbzypedia! Firstly, I made my goal for this website! I got the achievement for contributing for a whole year! I've done so much for this place, especially with the DVDs and Merchandise, Games (except the apps), and first nine episodes of the show. I've even added HD pictures of almost every character on the site. Almost nothing else was added, but the pictures were the most important parts of the pages, to me anyway. So with that out of the way, here's my status with working here. I have only one more piece of Wubbzy merchandise left to page: the yellow Wubbzy Learning Laptop. After that, I want to add the gallery for of the song: Beautiful World. Just that song in particular because its... beautiful. And in retrospect, I think it's a fitting way for me to end it. That's right. After I finish taking pictures of Beautiful World, my work here will be done, for the most part. I won't be leaving this place by a long shot, but I want to move on to my New Year's resolutions, which are making more plushies and writing more stories. But I'm not going to start them until I get both of those pages done. I've done everything that I'm able to do with the DVDs and merchandise except recap all of the books. Sadly, it's against my interest since I have to keep paraphrasing the stories neatly. Maybe in the future, I'll come back to do at least some at a time since I'm the only one who has almost all of the Wubbzy books. The only other thing I'm missing is the A Tale of Tails DVD with the Wubb Sound Series, where the front of the DVD has buttons you can press to make Wubbzy, Widget, or Walden talk as well as play the show's Opening Theme. I'm still looking for that as of today, and I'm still standing by. Because Christmas is tomorrow, I may be working on the website a little slower since I'm getting a lot of games to play. That's not to say I won't work on the website and it might just be tomorrow or with a few days after. I'm still a man of my word with getting those pages done and starting my New Years resolutions afterwords. Remember, once I get the gallery for the song done, expect me to come around a lot less often. At least that's what my prediction is. Before I sign off, I want to give a very special thanks to Greatlegoman29 for making me a bureaucrat for this website. I feel very honored to be one and I couldn't deserve it any other way. Sorry, am I bragging again? Well, anyway, I'll see you all next year, and I'll see you on Daizy's 10th birthday!! (On September 2, 2018; with her first appearance in Who's That Girl? which aired ten years ago.) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! August 28, 2018 2:34 PM (ET) by SuKanzoo *Sha-sha, and Happy 12th birthday, Wubbzy!! I haven't made a front-page post since last Christmas Eve, and boy do I have things I want to share! If you haven't noticed, I've been almost as active with contributing to this site as last year! There have been a few more Wubbzy merchandise that I've been able to get my hands on, including the A Tale of Tails Wubb Sound Series DVD! It took a while, but I finally got it! I was also psyched when I got the Season One Episodes 14-26 DVD, another Taco Bell book which I've never heard of, almost all of the rest of the German DVDs, etc.! Now the DVD that I'm hunting for is the 4th German one, 'Der Schnee-SchuSchu'. I'm also getting another Happy Birthday Party! DVD in the mail because there was a security sticker on the interior artwork, and when I tore it off, it tore the art off with it. What was on it was mostly grass, but I'm still bothered by it, and I have little to nothing more to get with the merch, so I mind as well get that chip off my shoulder. Another thing that I've been doing was recapping the Wubbzy books by Simon Scribbles as well as describing their page activities. There are only two left for me to recap and those are the two biggest ones. Even though Wonderful Wuzzleburg is 200+ pages long, it might not take as long as you'd think since, storywise, that book combines most of the other Simon Scribbles Wubbzy books. I can just copy what I've already written for the other books and- Wait. Does that count as plagiarism? I'm the one who recapped those stories in my own words, so... Actually, I might just do that with the page activities and be more effortful with the stories. Would I have to sue myself for plagiarizing myself? In other words, should I sue Kanzoo? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRs0OqV4uSc Oh, and alongside, I've also recapped the Scholastic book, The Wubb Club, since that was one of the hardest Wubbzy books to get for whatever reason. Mine was cheap because it was very used, but I was still able to recap from it perfectly fine. If you've wanted to know what that story's like and can't get the book, you can just read the recap on this website's page which I just linked. Alright, enough about the merch. The biggest thing that I've done for Wubbzypedia this year, so far, was upload pictures for all of the songs in Season 1, and they're all in HD. Yup! I'm back to picture taking again! Actually, I'm not very sure if I am still interested since I just went through a whole season of songs. That, and I've spent over a month making a plush, which I'll get to in a minute. I feel like I'm having the same mentality as I did when I uploaded pictures last year, where the longer I keep taking pictures, the more I want to take for each episode. My friends on Discord don't seem to mind this, so as long as everyone's happy, I'll keep it up. The next thing I want to do is recap the book, Everybody Loves Wubbzy, and then see if I am still interested enough to take pictures of the season 2 songs. Along with that, the other big goals that I want to get done on Wubbzypedia are... *Add recaps, transcripts and pictures to the episodes, shorts and Wubbzy's Big Movie!; *Expand the minor character pages, *Page the archived wubbzy.com, *Recap the rest of the books, *And page the app games. Now about that plush. It's an OC character from my Dream Season of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. It's Daizy's pet pony, Pretty Pink, and I needed to get her done before September because this Sunday is DAIZY'S 10TH ANNIVERSARY!!! That's basically her birthday present. Oh, and consider getting all of the season 1 song galleries filled in HD Wubbzy's 12th birthday present. Well, that's all of the big things I can say right now! I'll reveal her plush present on Daizy's anniversary. I have however revealed her early on the Wubbzy Discord channel. If you want to see it now and/or want to join the server, here's the link: https://discord.gg/q6MWr46 (PLEASE DON'T UPLOAD THOSE PICTURES ANYWHERE BEFORE SUNDAY!!) SEE YOU ALL SUNDAY!!